England Lemon
by Danie Swift
Summary: A smutty lemon with England of course! I got the idea from him as a pirate. First time writing so here we go!


**OK so yeah this is my first story hope you like it. I would love some constructive criticism since this is my first time writing a story like this so yeah here you go.**

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

* * *

It started out like any other boring night in the UK, raining and lots of paperwork. As Shelby finally started getting down to business a blindfold was quickly put across her eyes. She gasped out loud but seconds later gagged. She had an idea of who it was and started to get excited. After gagging her, Shelby was surprised by the fact that her hands and feet were soon being bound together so she couldn't move. She was a little freaked out at this and started to struggle a little only to be roughly thrown over someone's shoulder.

After being carried that way for a few minutes she was roughly thrown onto a bed, she let out an annoyed moan not appreciating the man handling but was silenced by a sharp slap on her butt. She yelped in pain and then the all too well known voice of England growled in her ear "You will do what I say, when I say and not make any sound until I tell you to _SLUT_!" He then undid the bindings on her hands and feet. She was a little surprised at this. She never would have expected England to do this, not that she wasn't excited about the change.

All of sudden he ripped off her shirt leaving her only a few seconds to get used to the temperature change before he proceeded to do the same to the rest of her clothes. When he got to her panties he hesitated. Before proceeding he took off the blindfold and removed her bra. As soon as he removed the blindfold Shelby had a wave of relief roll over her. 'Thank god it really is Arthur.' she thought.

She then watched as Arthur then moved his hand to press two fingers against her clothed wet core. "Wow you really are quite a slut." He then ripped off her panties which were soaking wet already and threw them on to the ground. He then proceeded to tease her body circling her nipples giving them the occasional teasing pull. She started to moan as he did this. "Oh you really like this don't you." Arthur whispered in her ear. He gave one last teasing pull to her nipples before letting his hand drift downwards to her clit. He circled it for a few moments before starting to slide a finger in and out of it.

She went to moan out his name but it was muted by the cloth she was gagged with. He pulled his finger out. Shelby whined at the loss of contact. He moved up to the gag and removed it saying in a growl "I want to hear you moan slut!" After the gag was removed, his hands drifted back down to her clit. He started to pump two fingers in and out this time. "mmmnnnn Arthur." she moaned. "That's right slut!" Arthur growled. He continued to pump two fingers in and out of her. In almost no time flat she was on the brink of an orgasm. "Ohh Arthur I'm going to come." She moaned out.

Immediately after she said this he withdrew his fingers from her clit. She whined at the loss of contact again. "Tell me how much you want me slut!" Arthur said. "Arthur damn it." She cried out. "Tell me!" Arthur growled. "Oh Arthur I want you, I want you so bad please just fuck me damn it!" She cried. After she said that Arthur started to remove his shirt and pants purposefully drawing it out to make her suffer she thought. "Alright slut I will take you now." Arthur whispered in her ear. After turning her so she had her back to him, he slammed his cock into her not giving her time to adjust to his girth. She cried out in pain. "Shhh it will be gone in a moment." Arthur said whispering. He started moving in and out of her slowly then soon increasing his pace. After a few painful thrusts, the pain was gone and was replaced by pure free falling ecstasy.

"Oh Arttthhhhurrr" She moaned loudly. Arthur chuckled. "Arthur I'm gonna come!" After Shelby said that Arthur increased his pace to catch up, after he increased his pace Shelby could not hold on any longer and felt the waves of pleasure from her orgasm, he released moments later spilling his hot seed into her from the tightness given to him as she contracted around his cock.

As both of them collapsed on bed panting, Arthur mumbled something unintelligible. "You should do this more often." Shelby said panting. "Yes I agree." Arthur said. They then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**And there you have it. I will most likely be doing some more stories like this as I have a France Lemon that I am currently working on. Until the next time!**


End file.
